


The Way It Feels

by ladyLiliah



Series: Let's Make Music [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BaekXing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Music, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Smut, cursing, more tags to come, only build up in first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Baekhyun's life revolved around his job, he loved singing every night along side his band, making the world fall in love with Jazz. He never knew he was missing something, not until Sehun decided to hire a new pianist, Yixing, who played his way into his life.





	1. Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a request from a dear friend, Lada, I wanted to do more than a one shot for her. This is my thank you letter for getting me into EXO

The electric blue and yellow sign flickered to life, lighting up the words ‘The Smoking Keys.’ Looking away from the sign, Baekhyun smiled as he opened the heavy doors to the club. A few of the club’s employees walked around the large space, setting the tables that were scattered around the room. The walls were a dark red, the tables draped in black or deep blues. Drums, guitars, a few basses, and a gleaming black piano were set up on the large stage at the back of the room, all waiting for their rightful owners to play and bring the club to life. This was Baekhyun's favorite place. You wouldn't think that the place you worked would be your haven, but for Baekhyun it was, a place where he could sing and escape the world outside. He had worked here for the past five years, singing every night, either looking at the many faces staring at him or up at the twinkling ceiling he had had Sehun put in last spring. Sehun was his best friend and also the club owner’s son. He liked to think he was in charge, but really he just hung out at the bar most nights and watched Baekhyun sing. 

Baekhyun made his way over to the bar as piano music started from the stage. He glanced over to see a man sitting down at the piano, eyes closed as his fingers moved over the keys. He looked to Jongdae, the bartender, who was watching the man at the piano as well. He was resting his chin on his hand, a smile on his face. He was wearing a tight black button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tight enough to make out the muscles in his arms. His black hair was swept back effortlessly, and his smile curved up almost like a cat’s. 

"He here to tune the piano or something?" Baekhyun asked, flicking Jongdae's ear to pull his attention away.

Jongdae straightened up, pulling a white cloth from the counter top to dry a glass from the rack of newly washed glasses. "No, that's the new pianist."

"You've got to be shitting me," Baekhyun said, quickly turning around to look at the man again. The man had dark hair, with a streak of purple starting at his temple, and a slim face with pointed features.

"What's the problem? He's nice on the eyes and I've listened to him play all afternoon, he is really good, Baek," Jongdae started drying another glass. 

"I didn't give my consent," Baekhyun said, eyes still on the man at the piano. Jongdae was right. He was good looking, and he was playing a song he had never heard before but it was entrancing none the less.

"You told me to hire someone, so I hired someone," Sehun said, coming through the door by the bar. His black hair was slicked back, and his dark blue three-piece suit was crisp and tailored to perfection. 

Baekhyun looked pointedly at his best friend. "I said I wanted final word. I don't let just anyone up on stage. Especially after that last train wreck, Jyn."

Sehun grabbed a dry glass and poured an amber liquor in it. "We needed someone and you denied the last three we interviewed. Besides I called you five times yesterday to come in and hear him play." He took a sip of his drink. "Not my fault you didn't answer."

"I was helping at the studio, you knew that." Baekhyun gave his friend a dark look before looking over to the stage again. "Just because you think he is good looking doesn't mean he will work with me or the other guys on the stage."

Sehun smiled, "Oh, the others like him. They already had lunch together today, in fact." He fixed his gray pocket square; it matched the vest underneath his jacket perfectly. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes. Traitors, he thought before looking back to Sehun. "What's his name?"

"Yixing," Jongdae said, his voice a little too dreamy for Baekhyun's liking. "He's from China and I think I love him."

Sehun rolled his eyes. "You said that about Minseok when he first started. You said he was your reason to breathe."

Jongdae straightened his back. "Yes well, he was... for a time."

"How is he, by the way?" Sehun asked while pouring himself another drink. 

Baekhyun watched as Jongdae made himself busy, putting away the glasses he had dried. He knew his friend was still getting over Minseok moving to Japan to be a music teacher. They had dated for nearly two years, but when Minseok asked Jongdae if he wanted to come with him, he chose to stay here. Jongdae had just bought a large share in the club. They all knew Sehun's father would give him his money back, but this was Jongdae's dream. Minseok knew this, but he too had to go live his own dream.

"He likes his students, likes the school and the city. So I guess he's fine," Jongdae said keeping his eyes on his work.

Baekhyun placed his hand on Jongdae's shoulder for a moment, "Hey, you're okay."

"Hello, Yixing," Sehun said, placing his drink down on the bar, pulling his attention away from his friends as the new piano player approached them.

"Hey Sehun, sorry to interrupt, I just needed the set list for tonight." Yixing looked at the three men in turn before looking back to Sehun.

Sehun smiled, reaching out and taking hold of Baekhyun's arm to pull him to his side. "You'll get that from Baekhyun. He’s the band’s lead singer and pretty much your boss."

Yixing smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. He put his hand out to Baekhyun. "Oh, it's really nice to meet you. Sehun told me a lot about you. I'm Zhang Yixing, I'm your new keys man."

Baekhyun looked down at the offered hand, then back up to dark eyes, "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." He placed his hand in Yixing's, which was warm compared to his own. Yixing’s dimples deepened as his smile grew wider. He was handsome, just like they said, easy to look at. He had an innocent look to him, even with the striking purple streak in his hair, the piercings lining his ears, the nails of both ring fingers painted black. It should have been off-putting, the open soft features contrasted against the harder aspects of his look, but it worked for him. Baekhyun looked down at his hand, which was still being held by Yixing. "Can I have that back?"

Yixing shook his head, taking his hand back and dropping it to his side, "Sorry, it's just that I actually know who you are. I saw you sing last year at the Music Arts Festival, you were incredible."

Baekhyun gave a small smile. "Thanks." For someone who loved being in the spotlight, Baekhyun wasn't one to enjoy it if he wasn't on stage. He gave a nod to his friends before walking away from the group, heading to the back where the employees had their own area.

He walked into Sehun's office, where he had a small desk. He didn't know why it was Sehun's office, he was never in there. Taking a seat, he opened a folder and took out the set list for the night. The songs were easy enough, songs the band and himself had played for years, enough so that they had added their own flare to them. The great thing about this kind of music was you could add your own style to it, give a piece of your soul to it. He hoped Yixing could keep up.

**

Baekhyun closed his eyes to the faces watching him, the spotlight shining over him, letting the music take over his senses. Dressed in his favorite navy pinstriped three-piece suit, he began to sway along with the music. This is where he was happy, singing the music he loved with his band mates. Nothing could touch him here. He belted out the lyrics he knew by heart, fingers tapping the mic stand, heart keeping rhythm to the drums and bass. They played effortlessly through the setlist, the crowd loving every song, a few couples even dancing near the stage. He walked over a few times to share his mic with Junmyeon, their bassist, who brought his own flare to the vocals, and cheered along with the crowd during Chanyeol's drum solos. Chanyeol loved the attention, tossing the drum sticks in the air and catching them easily with a wink. The crowd wasn't what he had hoped for, too many tables left empty. But the patrons that were there, took in the show with large smiles and tap of their foot. It was enough to make Baekhyun sing his heart out for each and everyone of them. 

He glanced over to Yixing, watching as he played the song with his lip between his teeth and eyes closed. He was impressed that he had kept up thus far, not once getting shy under the lights of the club or the crowd watching them. Yixing opened his eyes, looking up and locking onto Baekhyun's, a half smile creeping over his face. Baekhyun found himself returning it, finally looking away to focus on the crowd again. He was about to breathe in for his next few lines when unfamiliar notes hit his ears. The tempo of the song changed, causing the rest of the band to falter. A few of the couples that were dancing had stopped to look up at the stage as the song started to fall apart. Baekhyun whipped his head around to look at Yixing, who had a soft smile on his lips and eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the damage he was doing. If he didn't have to start singing, Baekhyun would've started yelling at him. It was fine to add a few notes of your own, but to switch up the song so dramatically, no matter how good is sounded, was a big No in his book. He glanced to Chanyeol, who was watching Yixing to find the right beat. In a few moments he began to play along. Junmyeon brought his bass back to life as well, spinning it in his hands in the hopes of looking at ease. Baekhyun turned back to the waiting crowd, the people at the tables watching and talking, the few that were dancing finding their steps again. He gave one last look to Yixing before singing out the words to the new beat. He wasn't happy but he made it work.

**

"Don't ever do that again, you nearly fucked up the whole song!" Baekhyun said, rounding on Yixing the second they were all in the employee area.

"You said to feel the music and play, that's what I did," Yixing said, standing his ground, arms crossing over his chest, a hand nearly getting caught in his suspenders.

"Yes, feel the music, get into it—hell, I don't care if you add a few new notes." Baekhyun stepped closer, leaving only a foot between them. "But changing the whole beat, the whole song for that matter, without letting any of us know prior? Did you not hear how it messed everyone up? How the audience reacted?"

"Hey, I recovered quick," Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun turned on their drummer. "Shut up, Chanyeol. You’re not helping."

Chanyeol raised his hands and turned back to Junmyeon.

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry I upset you." Yixing said, lowering his hands and placing them in his pockets. He looked to the other band members. "I didn't mean to upset any of you."

Baekhyun gave him a once-over before walking back towards the bar. He needed a drink. 

Junmyeon gave a small smile and clapped Yixing on his shoulder. "It's okay, give him some time to cool off." 

Chanyeol ran his hand through his bright red hair. "Our hard leader will be fine soon enough, though I would steer clear the rest of night. He may not be big but he does know Hapkido. He will take your arm off."

Yixing nodded to the two band members as they made their way out to the club, both betting on who could get the most numbers tonight.

**

Baekhyun sat over his desk, pencil in his hand as he wrote out a few lines on lined paper, humming and bobbing his head to the music he was trying to put into words. Yixing watched from the door. He had been standing there for a few minutes now, waiting for Baekhyun to notice him. It had been a few days since Baekhyun had yelled at him, and in those few days he had only spoken a few words to him.

Yixing cleared his throat, finally finding the nerve to make his presence known. Baekhyun looked up, squinting his eyes before looking back down at his paper. Yixing took that as an okay to walk in. He placed the small cup of tea he brought for Baekhyun by the hand that wasn't writing. He waited a moment, not hearing his dismissal, and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He looked around the office.It had Sehun's name on the door, but nothing in the office looked like it would belong to him. There were a few posters—B.B. King, Etta James, Miles Davis. Random instruments were scattered around the room as well, including a trumpet, timbales, even a violin that rested on what he presumed was Sehun's desk. There was an old fashioned bronzed drink cart holding variety of liquors, and a very old looking record player that was playing an Ella Fitzgerald record softly.

"What?" Baekhyun asked, looking up from his work at Yixing, before picking up the cup of tea.

"I wanted to say I was sorry again."

Baekhyun sat back, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, still holding the cup. "You've said it a few times already."

"Yes, but you haven't accepted it," Yixing said quietly.

"Do I have to?" he asked taking a sip.

Yixing let out a sigh, leaning forward, "Look, I got overconfident and I wanted to impress you-"

"Impress me? You don't know me."

"Yes, you." His eyes bore into Baekhyun's. "Not only are you my boss, but like I said, I was a fan of yours since last year. Hell, I even have a copy of the mini album you had out for purchase." He took a small breath as he watched Baekhyun give a small smile before returning to his stoic self. "So yes, I wanted to impress you. I got carried away and you were right, something like that could ruin a set and I nearly did."

Baekhyun placed the cup down, lifting his hand to stop him. "Okay, you're forgiven...ish. Just if you want to change a song let me know beforehand. Like I said before, adding your flare to it is fine, but don't make a whole new song."

Yixing smiled. "I won't... I won't upset you again."

Picking up his pencil, Baekhyun gave a slight nod. "Good to hear."

"What are you writing?" Yixing asked, leaning forward more, trying to see what was written on the paper. "Is that a song? Are you writing a song?"

Baekhyun wanted to throw his hands over the page to cover it, but seeing Yixing so captivated, he found himself pushing the paper towards him instead. "The club could be doing better, so I've been writing a few songs that will hopefully bring in a new crowd.

Yixing grabbed the paper before Baekhyun could think better of it and started scanning through the words. "It's sad," he said 

"Well, I haven't been in a very light mood," Baekhyun watched as Yixing brought his shoulders up at that, slowly looking up at him with a sad smile. "You were just a piece of it."

Yixing handed the paper back. "Sorry... really."

Baekhyun shrugged, "This is my home, the place that truly makes me...me. It's breaking my heart knowing it isn't doing as well as it should. That the music I love isn't reaching the hearts of people like it does for me."

"If you love it that much, it will find the right people." He moved closer in his chair, forearms resting on the desk. "It wasn't just your vocals that got me that day. It was how you sang, you felt what the music was to you. I could barely look away from you." The last words were almost a whisper, a hint of red going across his cheeks.

Baekhyun watched him for a few more moments, the blush that went against his cheeks, how he was trying very hard not to look at him now. Despite everything, he really did like looking at Yixing, the way his sharp features were such a contrast to his soft eyes and dimples. "Thank you," he said, watching as Yixing quickly looked back up at him, dimples appearing with a large smile.

"You know this is the most you've talked to me since I started."

Baekhyun laughed, tapping the paper with his pencil.  "And now I've had enough. I've got some work to do." 

Yixing smiled again as he got to his feet. "I was wondering how long it would last." He made his way to the door. "Don't work too hard Baekhyun. Good night."

Baekhyun gave a slight nod and smile before Yixing left the office. He looked down at the song he was working on, then pushed it aside. He grabbed a new sheet and began to write. 

**  
The club did well for the next few nights. Baekhyun enjoyed each set they did, he even liked the new way Yixing had done one of the songs. Granted, he did come to him before the show and asked about the change, which was definite progress. He would have a few drinks with the band after each set, talking more to Yixing, even laughing at his dumb jokes. He would then go to his office and spend his night there till 3 a.m., working on more music, which was where he was tonight. He found he could always write better here than at his own place. Grabbing his bag and hat, he made his way out of the office, turning lights off as he went.

Music hit his ears, but not just any music, his music. The door to the club was open. He inched forward to look in, taking in a quick breath as he saw Yixing dancingon stage. The music was coming from his phone, which he had propped up on the piano. He wore a hat and a white tank top, his shirt and usual suspenders abandoned on the floor near the piano. He had one hand on his hip as it rolled and swayed, the other holding his hat low on his head. He moved through a few turns, a thrust of his hips, hands out at his sides, it was mesmerizing. Baekhyun couldn't look away, and he couldn't stop his feet from walking into the club. He was nearly to the stage, close enough to see Yixing had his eyes closed, a devastating smile on his lips as he danced away.

Baekhyun couldn't think—well, he could, but he was thinking things he wasn't ready to think about. How it would feel to have his hands on Yixing's hips as he danced liked that. How he could be the one to make him smile like that as he sang to him live instead of through a device. He felt a tremor go down his spine. It didn't help that Yixing was thrusting once again, making a sound deep in his throat this time. He shook himself from his thoughts as the song finally ended, leaving Yixing with his back to Baekhyun.

"So you can dance too." It wasn't a question, it was painfully obvious that Yixing could dance.

Yixing spun around with a gasp, hat almost flying off his head. "Oh shit." He brought a hand to his chest, breathing hard. "How long have you been there?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "Just a minute." He took the few steps to the stage before hopping up to stand in front of Yixing. "That was my song."

"I... it's a favorite of mine." Yixing looked down, avoiding Baekhyun's eyes. "It always made me want to dance."

"I can see that."

Yixing looked up with a shy smile. "Is that weird? I don't want to upset you."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No. In fact, you gave me some thoughts." He took a step forward.. "I think I want you to start dancing for me."

Yixing's eyes snapped up to Baekhyun's, dark brown with flecks of copper. "Dance for you?"

"Not just for me, but for the club. We can have a song or two that you step away from the piano, and I can play instead... yes, I can play the piano." He added when Yixing's eyebrows shot up. "I play, you dance. What do you think?"

Yixing was nodding, lip between teeth, trying not to smile. "I want to, yes."

Baekhyun couldn't help it the smile that spread over his face. He was getting used to smiling when he was around Yixing. "Good, I'll tell Sehun tomorrow. Then you and I will go over songs that you feel you can dance to." He took a breath. "Maybe come over to my place and we can discuss it while I make us a terrible dinner."

"I like food," Yixing said. Baekhyun couldn't help the light laugh as he saw him close his eyes at his response. "I mean, I would like that."

Baekhyun nodded, hopping down to the floor, "Good. I'll message you the details tomorrow." He started to make his way towards the exit, turning around to walk backwards. "Go home and get some rest. Can't have my dancer tired before we even start." He placed his hat on his head, giving a quick wink before walking out of the club. He was smiling again. 


	2. A New Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is happy, the club is doing better, he is making the best music he has ever written, and he is falling for Yixing. He doesn't even mind that his face hurts from smiling now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will have time jumps. I tried to make it easy to follow that flow.

Yixing checked the address once more on his phone, looking up at the old stone building, then back to his phone. Baekhyun said his place was above an old instrument shop, he had the whole floor. Yixing put his phone back in his pocket before opening the door into the building. Following the directions Baekhyun had texted him earlier, he walked past the shop’s door on his right and took the small set of stairs up one flight. Reaching the landing, he saw an old dark green metal sliding door a few steps from the stairs. As he approached, he could hear music coming from behind the door. There was a white note stuck under the number 2 painted on the metal: ‘Come on in if you’re Yixing, if you’re not then fuck off.’ Smiling, he took the note from the door, folding it up and placing it into his pocket before sliding the metal door open. 

He was surprised by how large and open the space was. The wall directly in front of him was all windows, overlooking the small street below. Off to the right there was an open living room, with a large flat screen and couches framing the space, the wall lined with shelves holding books, records, and DVDs. A small staircase was to his immediate right, leading to a small loft where he guessed the bed was, since he didn’t see it anywhere else. To his left was an open kitchen and dining area, where Baekhyun was standing in front of a stove, cursing at the fry pan in his hand. He wasn’t wearing his usual suit but instead had on cuffed jeans, worn in places, and an oversized gray sweater. Even his dark hair was a bit of a mess, not at all like it was usually styled but more like he got out of bed and hadn’t bothered to brush it. Everything Yixing was used to seeing was washed away by how he looked now, even his bare feet tapping along to the music he had playing. 

“Hello,” Yixing said as he pulled the heavy door closed. 

Baekhyun whirled around, the spoon he was using flying out of his hand and skidding across the floor. “Shit.” He went and picked up the spoon before walking over to Yixing. “You’re late.”

Yixing looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting his eyes. “I got off at the C platform and not D, sorry.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Well you’re here now. Want a drink?”

“Something’s burning,” Yixing said, walking past Baekhyun into the kitchen. The frying pan was smoking so much he could barely make out what was in it.

Baekhyun came to his side, picked the pan up, and put it in the wide sink, turning on the water and causing even more smoke. He coughed, waving his free arm in an attempt to clear the air. “Well… I could use a drink. I fucking hate cooking.” He left the pan and picked up his drink from the middle island where a few poorly chopped vegetables sat waiting to be used. Taking a sip of his drink, he motioned to the counter near the refrigerator. “I have takeout menus there, pick a place.”

“Why did you cook—well, try to cook, if you hate it?” Yixing asked as he picked up the stack. There had to be a least twenty different menus. He gave a quick eyebrow raise at Baekhyun who shrugged. 

“Felt like it.” He took another sip, looking over Yixing as he scanned through the menus. “You look different out of the club.” 

Yixing turned around and looked down at his outfit, dark tight jeans and a band t-shirt that had seen better days. It was faded and there were holes all around the collar, but it was a favorite of his. A chain hung from a loop in his jeans, leading to the wallet in his back pocket. He ran his fingers over it out of habit. “Is it a bad thing?”

Baekhyun shrugged again, “Kinda like the suspenders you always have on, figured it was a must for all your looks.” He hopped off the table and made his way past Yixing, his arm barely touching Yixing’s as he passed. “Plus I like the hats you usually wear too. But I like this look, especially the jeans.” He added more brown liquor to his glass, then poured a second glass, handing it to Yixing as he walked back into the kitchen. He smiled to himself when he noticed Yixing’s cheeks had turned a slight pink.

“I could say the same thing about you. I was expecting to see you in a button-up and vest…I do like the vests.” Yixing smiled before taking a sip of his drink. 

Baekhyun ran a hand down the front of his sweater, “You don’t like it?” he asked, looking up with a wink.

“I didn’t… that’s not what I meant. You know you look good.” Yixing tripped over his words. Feeling his face get hotter, he quickly looked back down at the menus in his hand. “Thai it is.”

Baekhyun took the menu from his hand. “What would you like then? They already know what I usually order so all I need is yours.” He dug his phone out from his jeans, pulling the number up on the screen.

*

Yixing tucked his arms around his waist, arching back before spinning on the spot. Trying to calm his breathing, he opened his eyes and looked down at Baekhyun, who was laying on the floor, their empty food cartons on the coffee table behind him. He started clapping as Yixing finished, a large smile on his face. 

“Seriously, I think I could watch you dance all day and be completely happy,” Baekhyun said, patting a spot of the floor next to him. 

Yixing sat down beside him as he sat up , knees brushing his as he crossed them. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun ran his eyes over Yixing. “You’re not what I thought you would be like.”

“How so?” 

“You seemed so… naive, eyes wide taking in the club. I felt like I was going to have to teach you how to survive. Answer constant questions or tell you to stop doing things.” He ran his finger around the rim of his glass before taking a small sip. “Watching you dance though, you are so confident and I don’t know you’re … just different.” He gave a quick smile before looking back at his glass.

“You smile more when you think no one is looking.” Yixing bumped his shoulder into Baekhyun, “It’s a good smile, you should do it more often.”

Baekhyun let out a light laugh. “I smile.”

It was Yixing’s turn to laugh. “You scowl, Baek. But then, when you do smile... it lights up the room.”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up, cursing that it wasn’t the alcohol. “Yes, well you smile too much, put those dimples on full display all the time.”

“You like it.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Maybe.” Baekhyun turned to face Yixing better, reaching up to touch the studs in his ear. “I like these. Again, something that makes you so different. A hard exterior, yet you’re one of the softest people I have ever met.”

Yixing watched him with wide eyes, “Is that a compliment? I just, I can’t tell.”

“Yes, it is.” Baekhyun nodded, letting his hand drop back to his lap.

“Honestly, I could say the same for you. You keep everyone at arm's length, you hardly talk to anyone except for Sehun, and you make everyone think you’re this hard person that is above having fun.”

“I am.”

Yixing laughed lightly, tugging on the shoulder of Baekhyun’s shirt. “I know you care more about the club more than anything else, but sometimes I think you care so much you forget to enjoy it all.” He took a chance to look up at him, finding deep brown eyes staring back at him. “Just like right now, you are trying to keep your calm exter-” Lips stopped his words. He felt Baekhyun wrap a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He let him. Lips moving softly over his own.

Baekhyun pulled away, taking a deep breath in. “Was that ok?”

Yixing nodded before cupping Baekhyun’s face and bringing his lips back to his own. 

*

“What’s wrong with your face?” Jongdae asked as he walked into the office, hands folded over his chest. 

Baekhyun looked up from his papers. “What?”

Sehun walked in after Jongdae, clapping him on his shoulder. “That, my friend, is a smile.” He walked over to his desk, turning on his heel to look at Baekhyun. “And would you like to know why he has a smile on his face, Jongdae?”

Jongdae took the seat in front of Baekhyun’s desk. “Yes, please.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, arms going behind his head. Sehun sat on the corner of his desk, picking the violin up and starting to play it as if it were a guitar. 

“Baekhyun here made out with Yixing the other night and he’s still in the afterglow of it.” Sehun smiled as he continued to pluck at the instrument. Baekhyun flipped him off.

Jongdae was clapping as he laughed. “Oh yes! I knew it, I so knew it! I saw the way you looked at him night after night on that stage! And he never looked away from you!” He leaned in, putting his chin in his hands. “How was it? Oh my god please tell me you did more than kissing.”

Baekhyun ran his hands over his face. “No Dae, just kissing and it was really good.”

“Hey, we still on for lunch?” Yixing asked, leaning into the office.

The three men turned to look at him, causing Yixing to stand up straighter, blushing slightly. Jongdae made a small hiccup of a laugh as he looked around at everyone, his smile growing larger by the moment. 

Baekhyun quickly stood up, tugging his vest down and rolling his sleeves higher up his arms. “Yes, let’s get out of here.” He took hold of Yixing’s hand once he came to his side, making the other look down at their entwined fingers with a smile. “See you two asshats later.”

Yixing waved quickly over his shoulder as Baekhyun started to pull them away, “What’s with those two?”

Baekhyun opened the door leading out to the street. “I’ve been asking myself that for years.” He gave him a quick kiss on his cheek just over his dimple. “What’s for lunch?”

*

Baekhyun winked as he came around the piano, fingers skimming Yixing’s stomach as he passed. He waited for Yixing to get into position before he started playing. Looking towards the crowd, he began to sing, watching Yixing out of the corner of his eye as he began to dance. The crowd looked on, smiles spreading across their faces before a few started to clap along. Soon, people were getting up from their tables and moving closer to the stage to watch the performance. It was the third time they had done the act, and each time the crowd was taken off guard but soon became enthralled with it all. They had practiced for a solid week before the band and Yixing was comfortable with the two songs they would perform. Baekhyun loved it, watching them fall for Yixing just as he was. It was only two songs, but it was enough that everyone was on their feet, cheering or dancing along with them. Yixing spun , stopping to face Baekhyun. Twirling his hat in his hand, he gave him a wink as he placed it on his head and turned to the audience to give a slight bow. They all came forward for their final bow at the end of their set, Yixing taking hold of Baekhyun’s hand at the last second, giving him a large smile before pulling him to the front of the band. 

*

Yixing pushed Baekhyun against his office door, his mouth capturing his as his hands cupped his face. Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, his hands gripping Yixing’s hips, bringing them hard against his own. 

“They loved you,” Baekhyun said between kisses.

Yixing ground his hips against Baekhyun, lips moving down his neck. “I wasn’t dancing for them.” He nipped the corner of his jaw. “I was dancing for you.”

Baekhyun let out a deep laugh. “I loved watching you. I almost forgot to play.”

Yixing brought his tongue down to the pulse point on Baekhyun’s neck, making him moan. He lowered himself slowly, hands moving down Baekhyun’s chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples through his shirt. Once on his knees he looked up, hands going to Baekhyun’s pants. With a smirk, he undid the button and zipper,, pulling Baekhyun out. He watched Baekhyun for a moment, his chest raising in heavy breaths, lip clasped between his teeth, eyes closed. He flicked his tongue at the tip, making Baekhyun open his eyes and look down at him. Yixing pulled him into his mouth, lips forming an ‘O’ around his tip, tongue playing with the slit before sucking more into his mouth. 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun moaned as his head fell back, hitting the door with a loud thud. His hands went to Yixing’s hair, fingers holding tight to the strands. 

Yixing moaned as he took him deeper into his mouth, his hand playing at the base of Baekhyun’s cock, tugging slowly as his mouth found a rhythm. He let the tip hit the back of his throat, humming, causing a friction that made Baekhyun moan out his name again. His head began to bob, hand hitting his lips as he tugged along to the motion of his head, his tongue going from flat to hard as he ran it along the underside of Baekhyun’s dick. He let it hit the back of his throat a few more times. each time he could feel Baekhyun’s body shake. 

“Close… Yixing I’m close.” Baekhyun tried to use his numb fingers to pull Yixing away, but he took hold of his hips with both hands, keeping him in place. Another deep tug into Yixing’s mouth and Baekhyun was coming. “Yixing!” White lights erupted behind his eyes, his release being taken by Yixing greedily. 

Yixing got to his feet, placing a kiss on each of Baekhyun’s hip bones as he did. They both jumped as someone hit the door.

“Get out here, Sehun brought out the good shit!” Chanyeol yelled from the other side.. 

Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh, hands running through his hair, “I don’t think I can move. Where did this even come from? I was just pulling you in here to make out.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for almost two weeks now,” Yixing said as he helped Baekhyun pull his pants back up, stopping him when he started to tuck in his shirt. . “Leave it untucked, I like that I can touch you easier that way.” 

Baekhyun laughed, pushing him away, “Who are you?” He leaned in and kissed the dimple on his left cheek.

*

Baekhyun paced as he watched his best friend read over the papers filled with his music. Sehun  
was also good at not giving anything away on his face, and today was no exception. Not once did Baekhyun see a smirk or even an eye twitch. Hell, he would take one of his famous eyebrow raises at this point. “Jesus Sehun, say something!”

Sehun looked up, lifting a brow at his outburst. “You never write like this.”

Of course he'd never written like this, he’d never felt like this with anyone. His music always reflected how he felt with someone or how he felt in his life. It scared him to think Yixing was changing him in so many ways. His typical sad songs were now almost whimsical and left him feeling warm. “Is it any good Sehun? Is it enough to bring people to the club?”

“We’re already doing better since we added Yixing’s dance to the program. I think my father is so impressed with it he's going to give my office to you.”

Baekhyun plopped down in his chair. “It's already my office,” he said, rubbing his hands over his face. “You didn't answer my question.”

Sehun let out a sigh as he leaned over and placed the papers on Baekhyun's desk. “It's some of your best work. You're going to get scouted and leave me behind with Jongdae if you continue to write music like this.” He sat down on the corner of his desk. “Please don't leave me with Jongdae, he can be so loud and whines all the time about missing Minseok.”

Baekhyun let out a laugh as he dropped his hands from his face. “I'm not going anywhere Su, this place is my home. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here.”

“Your music, this music right here, is amazing, Baek. It's truly your best stuff. I'm honored knowing you will be playing it here.”

Baekhyun smiled as he looked over at his friend. “Are you trying to make me blush?” 

“If I wanted to that I would ask you about Yixing.” Sehun wagged his eyebrows before dodging a pencil Baekhyun threw at him. “You love him, don't you?”

Baekhyun ran his hand through his dark hair, “I think I'm starting to, yes.”

“I swear if he hurts you, I'll bury him under the floorboards.”

“Love you too, Su.”

*

Yixing pulled the metal door open to Baekhyun’s place, smiling when he saw him sitting in his large old leather chair that was in front of the wall of windows. He was focused on the paper in front of him as he wrote, tongue playing with his lip in concentration. Yixing placed his bag down before walking into the flat. “How’s it going?”

Baekhyun jumped, dropping his pencil as he looked up. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Yixing looked over at the stereo by the flat screen. “I could hear the music in the stairwell, so not surprising.” He stopped once he was standing in front of Baekhyun, leaning over and placing his hands on the chair’s armrest. “Missed me?” he asked as he leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Perhaps,” Baekhyun said, leaning up into the kiss, his hands moving up and down Yixing’s arms. “But then again I just saw you last night.”

“What did you miss?” Yixing asked as he moved forward a little more, his lips moving over Baekhyun’s jaw.

Baekhyun smiled. “You are just fishing for compliments.” He bit his lip as he felt Yixing’s tongue glide over his ear. 

“I missed your smell.” He took a deep breath in, lips kissing spots on Baekhyun’s neck. “I missed how soft your skin is.”

Baekhyun’s hands moved over Yixing’s arms, up to his shoulders and down his back. “I’ve missed your back, and the way these damn suspenders lay across your shoulders and fit just at the dip of your hips.”

Yixing stood up, fingers running up his suspenders “I kept them on for you. I know you like them.” He had put them on over a simple white v-neck shirt, knowing it would make him happy. He watched as Baekhyun licked his lips as his hands played with the accessory. He moved out of Baekhyun’s reach when he lifted his hands for him. “I want to make very clear what is going to happen tonight, Baekhyun.” He stepped away from Baekhyun, watching as he started to pout. “We’ve been together for over a month, and as much as I liked finally giving you head the other night, I want a lot more.” He started to move his hips with the beat of the music Baekhyun had playing. “I like that we’ve taken things slowly.” He pulled the suspenders away from his chest, letting them snap back with a small moan. “But I think we’ve been a little too good, and I will have you tonight.” He brought a hand down his stomach, watching Baekhyun’s mouth pop open. “Does that sound like a good plan, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun couldn’t think, he could only feel. His skin felt like it was on fire, his stomach like it was trying to turn itself into a knot.His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it over the music he had on. Before he could put a thought together he was out of the chair, arms wrapping around Yixing’s hips and pulling him hard against his body. His lips found Yixing’s, tongue pushing past easily opened lips. His tongue fought against Yixing’s, both trying to find dominance. His hands moved up Yixing’s body, running through his hair before gripping tightly, making Yixing moan at the pull. Yixing took hold of the hem of Baekhyun’s worn black shirt, breaking the kiss so he could pull it over his head. His dark eyes ran over the newly revealed skin. He had only been able to run his hands over Baekhyun’s clothed chest and stomach. He had dreamt about what he looked like, what he felt like. He blinked a few times before leaning in and placing his lips on Baekhyun’s collar bone. He slowly made his way down his chest, fingers running over soft abs, tongue coming out to lap at both nipples. 

Baekhyun bit his lip around a moan. “Bed, Yixing, now.” He had trouble getting the words out at first, it didn’t help that Yixing had just bit down on one of his nipples. He felt Yixing’s arm go around his waist, lifting him up and walking him across his flat. He placed him back on his feet once they got to the stairs that took them up to the raised floor that was his bedroom. 

Baekhyun ran up the stairs just as he felt a smack on his ass, a laughing Yixing close on his heels. The area was small, just enough room to fit his wardrobe, dresser, and king-sized bed. Turning around once he was in front of the bed, Baekhyun watched as Yixing slowly made his way towards him. Yixing smiled as he slipped the suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. Baekhyun gulped. Yixing’s body was incredible—deep abs, defined pecs, a small line of hair that started from just above his belly button and disappeared into his low-hanging jeans. Baekhyun started to undo his own pants, eyes still roaming over Yixing’s body as Yixing started to do the same. 

Once he kicked his pants free from his ankles, Baekhyun sat on his knees on the bed, motioning for Yixing to come forward. He took hold of Yixing’s hips once he was next to the bed, pulling him forward onto the bed. He kept Yixing’s face close to his as he moved them both towards the head of the bed. Yixing laid back against the pillows and Baekhyun straddled his hips, bringing his lips down to slowly brush against Yixing’s, tongue coming out to slide against his lips. With a sigh, Yixing opened his mouth, hands cupping Baekhyun’s face as he deepened the kiss. He opened his thighs, letting Baekhyun fall between them, his hands moving to hold his hips. 

At some point, the record he’d had on had ended, and now all Baekhyun could hear was their breathing. He could think of a thousand things he wanted to say to fill the silence of the room, but all his mouth could do was continue to kiss Yixing. He ran his hands over his ribs, stomach, hips and thighs, anything he could touch. He wanted to feel all he could, taste all he could, he wanted Yixing. He had never wanted like this before, to be swallowed up by someone, to fall like he was this moment. Blindly fumbling, he found the drawer of his nightstand, taking hold of the small bottle. 

Pulling himself reluctantly away from Yixing’s lips, Baekhyun’s eyes found his nearly back ones. He uncapped the lube, coating his fingers before moving them to Yixing’s center, never looking away. He waited till Yixing nodded, lip between his teeth, eyes half lidded. He pushed them in, body shivering at the noise Yixing made deep in his throat as his head went further into the pillows. His fingers started a scissoring motion, slowly opening him up. Yixing moved his hips against his fingers, trying to make more friction. 

“More, please,” Yixing moaned, eyes closing as Baekhyun pushed a third finger inside. “More...you. I need you.” 

Baekhyun pulled his fingers out, adding more lube to them before gliding them over his erection. He brought his lips down to Yixing’s jaw, trailing kisses down a path to his neck. He positioned himself as Yixing brought his legs up to wrap around Baekhyun’s hips. He put his tip at his center, tongue licking at the pulse in Yixing’s neck before slowly pushing in. Both let out a moan at the sensation. 

“Move,” Yixing commanded as he opened his eyes to look at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun took hold of Yixing’s hips, and began a slow pace, bringing himself to the hilt before pulling back out just as slow. He repeated these slow thrusts a few more times, eyes never leaving Yixing’s as they started to move together. “Yixing,” he moaned, starting to move into him faster. “You feel so good.”

Yixing took hold of Baekhyun’s neck with his hand, pulling his lips to his own, tongue instantly opening his mouth. He brought his hips up with every thrust forward from Baekhyun. He needed more. He let go of Baekhyun’s neck, hands moving to grab onto his ass. He began to pull Baekhyun harder into him, creating the sound of skin hitting skin to fill the open space. Baekhyun’s hand moved down Yixing’s thigh, taking hold of the back of his knee to pull his leg up and rest it on his shoulder. He was happy at that very moment Yixing was a dancer, the position could’ve caused someone else some discomfort. 

The new position brought Baekhyun deeper in Yixing, making Yixing moan out louder with each new thrust. Their rhythm started to become more erratic, the sound of their breathing only slightly louder than the sound of their skin meeting. Yixing dragged his hands up Baekhyun’s back, his blunt nails digging into the slick skin, hoping he was leaving red trails in his wake. Baekhyun’s mouth was on his neck, creating marks of his own, lapping at the sweat that was forming.

“Baekhyun.,” Yixing gasped as Baekhyun began to go faster, the drilling in and out becoming harder. He was drowning in the sensations Baekhyun was creating. 

Baekhyun snapped his hips up at every thrust, making Yixing call out each time, the sound shooting currents through his body. He was close, the coil in his stomach expanding with every glide into Yixing. He took hold of Yixing’s neglected cock, slim fingers wrapping and squeezing with each of this thrusts. He needed Yixing to come with him, to meet him at the same time. He pushed harder in, fingers playing with the slit on Yixing’s tip, earning a curse from Yixing. 

“Close...Baekhyun harder!” Yixing’s fingers dug into Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

Baekhyun wrapped an arm around Yixing’s waist, lifting him slightly off the bed, thrusting hard into him at a new angle. Yixing met the thrust with one of his own, causing them both to curse. Yixing did it again. It was all he needed, his release flowing over Baekhyun’s pumping hand and their stomachs. Baekhyun felt the warmth on his hand and brought his lips back to Yixing’s just before finding his own release. He continued to plow into Yixing, riding out the waves of pleasure from his climax. After a few moments, both spent and bodies numb, he lowered Yixing back to the bed, pulling himself out in the process. 

Falling down beside Yixing, both breathing hard, Baekhyun turned his head to look at a blissed Yixing. He brought his clean hand up to grab Yixing’s chin, turning him to face him. “Would it ruin it if I said I was falling in love with you?”

A smile grew on Yixing’s face, dimples appearing on both cheeks. “I've been falling in love with you, Baekhyun.” He closed his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him softly, both sighing at the kiss, both smiling as they curled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there would be sexy time
> 
> Thank you again Katie, I woulnd't know what I would do with out you and your edits


	3. A Beating of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Yixing has come into Baekhyun's life. He can't imagine his world without the pianist, he doesn't want to.

Baekhyun slowly woke to the feeling of lips on his shoulder and neck, an arm pulling him closer to a warm chest. 

“Time to wake up., my handsome musician,” Yixing whispered against his neck before leaving another soft kiss. 

Baekhyun groaned at the thought of leaving their warm bed. He would much rather pretend the sun was not up and stay in Yixing’s arms. “Five more minutes,” he said, and felt the vibrations of Yixing’s laugh deep in his chest. He loved it. 

“I know your ‘five minutes.’ Soon you'll bury yourself closer to me and fall asleep. I already started the coffee.” He shifted out of Baekhyun's hold, smiling as he watched him reach out for him with grabbing fingers. “I have your suit out, it's hanging on the wardrobe. Get your little cute ass up, don't make me tell you again.”

Baekhyun smiled with his eyes closed, dropping his hands down in defeat. “I like it when you get assertive,” he said opening his eyes to look up Yixing. “Fine, fine. I'll get up.” 

Yixing leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before heading back downstairs. “Now, Baek!” he yelled before turning for the kitchen, smiling as he heard Baekhyun curse and drag himself from the bed.

Yixing was setting the table as Baekhyun made his way down the steps. He paused to watch his boyfriend pad barefoot into the kitchen. He had been living with him for three months now, and every morning he thanked the stars he woke up next to him. He loved learning the weird habits Baekhyun had, like how he blared Bach first thing in the morning, or how he didn’t put socks on till the very last moment before he left his flat. He smiled as Baekhyun, right on cue, picked up the small stereo remote and keyed up a piano concerto. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? What's with the smile?” Baekhyun asked as he made his way over to the table. He placed a kiss on Yixing’s dimple before taking a seat.

“Just thinking.”

Baekhyun nodded as he took a bite of his bacon. “I swear, the reason I had you move in was so you could feed me.”

Yixing laughed, taking his own seat and pouring them both coffee from the French press. “Remember the first time I came over here and you nearly started a fire? I knew then I would spend my life making you meals.”

“I wanted to impress you, make something for you. Instead I nearly killed you by smoke inhalation.”

“You never told me that. You said you had just felt like cooking.”

Baekhyun smiled after taking a sip of his coffee. “And you were naive enough to believe me. In fact, I spent the better part of an hour on YouTube learning how to make a veggie omelet. Then half way through making it I realized I had forgotten to put the veggies in, and then you showed up and scared the shit out of me.”

Yixing reached over the small table, his thumb stroking Baekhyun’s cheek. “I stood watching you for a bit. You were too cute to interrupt.”

“Aw, you already loved me then.”

“Shut up and eat your food. We have a big show today. You have a big show,” Yixing said, taking his hand away. 

Baekhyun leaned over the table, bringing his lips to Yixing’s. “I really liked you then too.” He ran his hand through his dark hair. “I miss the purple. You should dye it back, maybe even do blue or red.”

“If it will make you eat your breakfast that I spent 30 minutes making, then I'll do it.” He pulled Baekhyun’s hand down to his lips, kissing his palm. “Now eat.”

*

Yixing swatted away Baekhyun’s hands as he pulled and straightened his tie for the twentieth time. “Stop, you look great.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I think I may throw up.” He could feel the knot in his stomach turning, making his mouth water and fingers go numb. “Strike that, I know I will.”

Yixing turned Baekhyun to face him. Cupping his cheeks, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “It's the same stage, the same band, your same friends watching.”

Baekhyun nodded, closing his eyes as he took his boyfriend’s words into his mind. He had worked months for this, endless nights of him and Yixing perfecting the lyrics and notes to every song. Once they started playing the music, people started coming in for it, just as Yixing and Sehun had said. The club was filled to the max almost every night, the crowd loving the new music and Yixing’s dancing. They had even added a total of five songs for him to dance to throughout the night. Each band member had a personal song they would do a solo for, and the patrons ate it up. 

Three months ago, Baekhyun had been approached by a producer after one of their best nights on stage. He wanted the world to hear the new sound of jazz music Baekhyun had created. In no time they had a contract signed and an album recorded. Baekhyun had made sure that no matter what, he was playing for The Smoking Keys and would sell and promote the album through the club. He loved that people gravitated to his music, he loved it even more that they would find it in his favorite place in the world. Tonight was the debut of the album, and he would play the entire thing to a packed club. 

He tried to think of a moment that any of this would've been possible without the man standing in front of him, stroking his arms and kissing him softly. There wasn’t one. His music changed when Yixing came into his life. He had changed. The words tumbled from his mind and onto sheet music constantly. Every feeling he had when Yixing kissed him or told him he loved him created something amazing on paper. It had been eight months since he had come into his life, and in those eight months he had truly felt for the first time that he was living, that he knew what it was to be in love. 

“Marry me,” Baekhyun said, looking up into black eyes. 

Yixing blinked, his hands stopping mid-stroke on Baekhyun's arms. “What did you say?”

Baekhyun stroked Yixing’s cheek with his thumb, just over his dimple. “Be with me forever… marry me.” He could see Yixing’s mind start to race, eyes searching Baekhyun's face as the words sunk in. “I wouldn't be the person I am today, I wouldn't be in this very moment if it wasn't for you. Waking up next to you makes every day the best day of my life, and falling asleep with you beside me is the way every day should end. Yixing, I love you and I don't want there to be a moment where you aren't in my life. Plus, if you say no I'm not going on that stage.”

Yixing searched Baekhyun's face, looking for any sign that he was kidding. That this was just some way to break his nerves before going on stage. All he found was pure sincerity, pure love. 

“Break this up already, you were supposed to be on stage minutes ago,” Sehun said, grabbing Baekhyun's arm and pulling him through the back door that led to the club's stage. Sehun pushed him on to the stage, nearly knocking Chanyeol off his stool where he sat at his drums.

Baekhyun stumbled to his spot at his mic, turning his head to watch Yixing take his place at the piano. He couldn't look away from him, begging him with his eyes to say something. Yixing met his eyes for a moment before his fingers started playing the first song. Baekhyun kept his eyes on him as he began singing the opening lines. Moments later the pounding in his heart was drowned out with the beat of Chanyeol's drums and Junmyeon’s bass. He sang through most of the song, eyes never leaving Yixing till he came to the closing lines, looking out towards the crowd of people. 

He ended the song with a slight bow, turning to face his band members one at a time, clapping for each of them. He left Yixing for last, breathing hard, heart pounding in his chest when he saw him stand from his piano and walk toward him. 

Yixing took hold of Baekhyun's face in his warm gentle hands and leaned in to give him a small, lingering kiss on his lips. “Yes,” he said.

The applauding crowd melted away with that one simple word, whispered softly against his lips. For the first time that night, he felt grounded to the earth, solid in his form, no longer tearing at the seams. He had said, ‘Yes.’

*

Yixing trailed kisses down Baekhyun’s chest, tongue coming out to pull a nipple into his mouth. His hands moved down his stomach, and everywhere he touched Baekhyun felt fire. He moaned out Yixing’s name as he felt teeth nip at his hip bone—it was a favorite place for Yixing. He always left a mark there. He opened his legs more as Yixing moved further down, lips kissing the inside of his thighs. 

“Say it again,” Baekhyun breathed, his hands running through Yixing’s black hair. He felt the breath of Yixing’s laugh against the inside of this thigh.

“Yes, I will marry you.”

Baekhyun smiled then gasped as he felt fingers enter him and a mouth wrapping around him. He tightened his hold on Yixing’s hair as he sucked him further into his mouth. He couldn't help it as his hips started to rotate and thrust, the dual sensation of being stretched open and sucked off was enough to make his body start to lose all control. 

Yixing moaned around the length in his mouth, taking a small swallow around the tip as he let it nudge the back of his throat. His fingers continued their dance inside Baekhyun and were soon joined by a third as he heard a plea for more. He continued his assault with his fingers but popped Baekhyun from his mouth. He didn't want him to come yet, and he had started to feel the signs that he was close. He curled his fingers, causing Baekhyun to call out his name, and with a final twist he pulled them out.

Baekhyun whined at the loss, looking up at him with glassy eyes. He opened his legs as Yixing positioned himself between them. Yixing pumped himself a few times before slowly moving himself inside of Baekhyun, both moaning at the sensation. Yixing took hold of Baekhyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling it above his head. His other hand took hold of Baekhyun’s thigh, keeping him still before getting the go ahead from Baekhyun to move. Baekhyun was usually the one who would take Yixing, though some nights, like tonight, he wanted nothing more than to be filled fully by him. 

“I'm ready baby, move,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes never leaving Yixing’s. 

Yixing pulled himself out to the tip and slowly pushed back in, enjoying Baekhyun’s tightness around him. He moved that way a few more times, listening to the hum of moans Baekhyun was making. He brought his lips down to Baekhyun's, tongue finding his in a moment. He swallowed down a moan from Baekhyun as he began to move faster into him, each thrust gaining speed and force. He kissed his way down Baekhyun’s jaw, licking up the sweat that was on his neck before biting down. He knew Baekhyun didn't have to be at the club for a few nights, which meant he could mark him anywhere he wanted. 

“Faster, Yixing please,” Baekhyun begged, rolling his hips with each thrust. His slim fingers gripped Yixing’s shoulder, nails digging into his skin. 

Yixing nodded, taking his hand away from Baekhyun's and taking hold of one of his legs, pulling it up to wrap around his waist. The new angle let him go in deeper, plunging himself to the hilt. He lost control then. Spurred on by Baekhyun's moans, he began to thrust harder, snapping his hips each time he bottomed out, creating a slapping sound to fill their quiet room. He needed more. 

Yixing pulled himself up, sitting back on his legs, bringing Baekhyun into his lap. He let Baekhyun take control, his hips rolling against Yixing as he brought himself up and down onto him. He wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer with each roll forward. Baekhyun held onto Yixing’s shoulders, the only thing keeping him from not bouncing off of him. Baekhyun knew his nails were digging in hard enough to leave a line of crescent moon bruises. He held tighter. 

Yixing took hold of Baekhyun’s neck with his free hand, gripping it tightly for a moment before moving it around to the back of his head, pulling him forward to meet his lips. Baekhyun ground his hips down as he bit Yixing’s lower lip, both moaning deep in their chests. He began to slam down as hard as he could, taking Yixing to the fullest every time. Each thrust down was met with Yixing pumping up, the sound of their skin music to Baekhyun’s ears.

“I love you,” Yixing said against Baekhyun’s lips, arms wrapping around his waist, trying to bring him even closer to his body. He kissed his way around Baekhyun’s face, his lips, his nose and eyes, any place his lips could claim. “Perfect,” he whispered as he felt Baekhyun pick up his speed. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, head rolling back as Yixing brought his lips down to his neck. He was drowning in him, every movement shot new pleasure through his body. Every word spoken against his skin engraved itself in his bones. He was going to be loved by this man for the rest of his days, and it was the only thing that mattered to him. To feel what he was feeling now, forever. 

“Come with me.” Yixing brought his hand to Baekhyun’s cheek, pulling his face down to look at him. “Come with me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nodded, his hips rolling as he began to bounce faster up and down. He gasped when he felt Yixing’s beautiful fingers wrap around his cock, stroking along with each thrust. “Say it again,” Baekhyun gasped.

“I’m going to marry you, you’ll be mine forever,” Yixing said just before he found his release, pushing himself deeper into Baekhyun. His lips found Baekhyun’s collarbone as he climaxed as well, crying out his name.

*

“Do you have a moment?” Jongdae asked as he poked his head into Baekhyun’s office. Sehun had finally put Baekhyun’s name on the door months ago—granted, he still had a desk in there, but he only considered it a place to sit from time to time.

Baekhyun looked up from his phone. “Sure, come on in. Yixing and I just made plans for dinner, want to join?”

Jongdae shook his head as he took a seat. “I’ve got plans, actually.” He placed a few papers down on the desk in front of him.

“Oh, hot date?” Baekhyun asked, leaning forward to rest on his elbows.

“You could say that.” Jongdae ran a hand through his dark hair, slowly looking up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “I want you to buy my shares of the club.”

Baekhyun’s elbow slipped from the desk. “What?”

“I want you to buy my shares. It’s only 35%, and I will even cut you a deal if you-”

“What’s happened, I don’t, JD what, why?” Baekhyun couldn’t think. Jongdae loved the club almost as much as Baekhyun did. He’d been with them for seven years, and had worked too hard to not take some ownership of it.

“I can answer that.”

Baekhyun looked up at the voice from the door. “Holy shit, Minseok?!” He lept up from his chair and ran around the desk, crashing into Minseok with a hug. Baekhyun had hardly recognized him. He used to have short hair that he had kept a light shade of grey. Now his hair his hair was black and had grown past eyes, the sides and back shaved in an under-cut. He even had a wide silver ring on each ear. “What are you doing here?”

Minseok pulled away, his smile so large his gums were showing. “I came for him.”

Jongdae had left his chair and was now standing by the two men, his arm circling around Minseok’s waist. “The reason I wasn’t here for your showcase was because I was in Japan, trying to get him back.” He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Minseok’s cheek, making him smile even bigger. 

“It didn’t take much. I all but dragged him into my apartment when I saw him on my doorstep. All he said was ‘Hi’ and I was already his.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks hurt from smiling. “So what, you’re moving to Japan?”

Jongdae nodded. “Turns out Sehun’s father is looking to open a new location in Japan. He wants to build in Osaka, and that just so happens to be where Min lives. Mr. Oh wants me to manage it.”

“Jongdae...that’s, that’s amazing.” He pulled his friend into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Told him the news, huh?” Sehun asked, walking into the office. “Can you believe our little Baekie is getting married?”

Jongdae pulled away from Baekhyun’s arms. “The fuck?!”

Baekhyun glared at Sehun before looking back to Jongdae, whose eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open. Minseok reached out with a slim finger to close it. “So, yeah. I asked Yixing to marry me, and he said yes,” Baekhyun said. 

Jongdae began jumping up and down and slapping Baekhyun’s arm. “This is amazing! I fucking knew it would happen! I even told Min about you two and how it was only a matter of time! Fuck this is amazing!”

“Ow.” Baekhyun took a few steps back to get out of hitting range as Minseok tried to wrap an arm around Jongdae. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to spoil you telling him,” Sehun said with a small smile. “I saw the hug and figured it was the announcement.” 

Baekhyun shook his head. “I was going to tell him, but he just told me about your dad asking him to manage a bar in Osaka.”

“Okay, first of all, that was my idea. I told my father that I was tired of hearing him whine about how much he missed and loved Minseok, and that he better do something about him or I may have to hide a body,” Sehun said, smiling as he put an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

“I would’ve come back for him soon enough.” Minseok smiled as he watched Jongdae squirm under Sehun. “I missed his whining too much.”

Baekhyun watched his friends quietly for a few moments, the three of them talking and laughing. Stepping over to his desk, he found the papers Jongdae had placed there when he first came in. . He picked up a pen and signed his name.

“So, tell me how you met the man you love too much to live without,” Minseok said softly from Baekhyun’s side. “Tell me from the start.”

Baekhyun turned around, smiling as he watched Sehun and Jongdae talking enthusiastically by the door. . “I first saw him at the piano. I thought he was there to tune it, but it turned out he was my new pianist. He started to play, and my heart began to beat with its rhythm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made everyone's heart as full as it did mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Katie, my darling editor thank you for helping smooth out my rough mind


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon

The sand was a creamy white and speckled with deep brown and black rocks, making the bright blue and turquoise water seem even brighter. Yixing smiled as he watched his husband of four days standing waist deep in the water, laughing at the small waves that tossed him around. He waved back when Baekhyun turned and waved at him before diving into the water. 

Bringing his hand back down, he looked at the white gold ring that sat on his finger. Baekhyun had kept the bands a surprise, waiting to reveal them until the day of their wedding. 

“These are the notes of the song I wrote when I was falling in love with you. You have the notes for the lyrics, and I have the notes for the piano.” His hands had been shaking when he opened the little boxes to show Yixing as they were about to exchange their vows. 

Yixing’s fingers traced over the engravings, and he heard Baekhyun’s voice in his head singing the song. He didn't know how, but he loved the man more and more every day. Even now, his heartbeat raced at the mere thought of him. Yixing was brought back by the feeling of water droplets on his arm and chest. Looking up, he saw Baekhyun standing over him with a large smile, water dripping from his dark hair. 

“I’ve come to steal you away,” Baekhyun said as he took hold of Yixing’s hand with his own. 

Yixing didn't put up a fight, getting up and running with him into the cool ocean water. He would follow this man anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to a small epilogue to go with this story. I had so much fun writing it and hated that it came to an end, hence me writing a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there was not any a lot of love in the first chapter, I swear it will happen next. 
> 
> Thank you my darling Katie for another fabulous edit, you truly have helped me more than you know!
> 
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
